Chardon Exconvencey
"It's been a long time since I first met you. I see that you've gotten stronger, as have I. But no matter how strong you are, how hard you fight, you simply cannot defeat the power of my sword.” —'Chardon Exconvencey', The Thirteenth Sword Chardon Exconvencey is a major character in the Swords of Life series and serves as both a protagonist and an antagonist. He first appears in Seven Swords as a minor protagonist, angered because his plans for a robotic soldier were stolen. Then he reappears in The Thirteenth Sword as the main antagonist, trying to rule the world with the power of the swords he was given. He is very cocky, and usually impacient. Seven Swords Chardon appears as a minor protagonist in Seven Swords. He is first encountered in Ominous Forest, where he tells the player he is looking for a stolen robot. He shows Claude a picture of the robot and then ventures further into the woods. He is again seen in World 5-1 where he tells the player he has seen copies of the robot running around and has tracked thier origin to this city. He is encountered once more at the end of World 5-Warehouse where he tells Claude he found the factory producing his robots and that a certain doctor had been mass producing them. He wishes Claude the best of luck on the rest of his journey and then he rides off in a helicoptor, never to be seen again in the game. The Thirteenth Sword Chardon's role in The Thirteenth Sword is much larger than his role ino Seven Swords, and has switched from being a protagonist to the game's main antagonist. Chardon doesn't appear until Claude reaches World 5-Skull, where Devon Field betrays Claude and tells him of Chardon's plan to rule the world. After Devon loses in battle, Chardon appears and takes Devon to World 6, where Devon would eventually be fought again. Chardon is absent after that point, up until Claude defeats the Royal Gaurd at Chardon City. To escape Claude, Chardon pulls his castle out of the ground using dark magic, and then propels it far off in the distince, forcing Claude to cross the Mournful Sky to reach his castle. Chardon doesn't appear again until his final battle at the end of Chardon Castle. After his defeat, he asks for mercy and claims that he wasn't in control of himself, that a darker force had been making attempt to take over the world. However, he isn't believed and is throne into prison in Castle Von Needly. After beating the Final Secret Boss, during the second credits scene, Chardon is forgiven and freed, because Claude discovered that Chardon had been telling the truth about something else controlling him. He is seen at the very end of the credits, rejoicning because the world was at peace once again. Battle Chardon is fought as the final normal boss of the game in World 13-Skull 3 and posseses two lives and seven different attacks. His first four attacks invole him striking Claude with his sword from different angles, dealing more damage the more precise the angle is. He also is able to create shockwaves with his sword, summon Bionic Exconvenceys, and create two giant sword cut-outs to attack Claude. The cut-outs can either be a giant boot which will attempt to stomp Claude, a giant hand which will attempt to punch Claude, or in rare cases, both.